Office Faunus
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Weiss and Blake have a little coworker fun. ONE-SHOT


**MY FIRST YURI STORY!**

It was a beautiful morning in Bloomington, Indiana as Weiss Schnee drunk her coffee. Ruby Rose came out of her room in her _Black Butler_ pajamas. "Morning." Weiss called out to her housemate as she opened the fridge to get her water bottle. Ruby was sitting at the island, coffee in hand, staring out the window. Weiss took her in, she looked stunning dressed in short shorts and a loose fitting grey singlet. Weiss was the 19 year old heiress of the Schnee Company, America's largest company specializing in Dust. A student at Indiana University, she was majoring in Central Eurasian and Russian. Her Ruby was a major in East Asian studies. (IU was the place to be for study of the world). She lived a comfortable life in Crows Nest, a suburb of Indianapolis while Ruby and her sister Yang were from Kokomo, in the north central part of Indiana.

"What?" She replied groggily.

"I said good morning, you OK? you seem kinda quiet lately." Weiss was now jogging on the spot. She had recently taken up running, with all that was going on in her life at the moment she needed it to clear her mind. The results it had on her body didn't hurt either.

"I'm fine," Replied her housemate, swinging her brown legs over the stool and walking to her room, "Enjoy your run."

Weiss stared at her as she slipped in her ear buds.

"I haven't seen her like this before, I will make her dinner later and get to the bottom of it." She thought as she went out.

She liked to run along the lake, it wasn't as popular as the park due to all the uneven pathways. She occasionally met other joggers but the path was never busy. It was a crisp morning, she could see her breath snake up in front of her as she began her stretches. She glanced to her left and could just about make out Dr. Oobleck's mansion. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered their encounter in his greenhouse.

"Last week I didn't know he even existed." She mused as she began.

After her run, she went home, removed her pink t-shirt and black skin tight leggings and hopped in the shower. She was apprehensive about work. Dr. Oobleck had been in to the office off and on all week but so far Weiss had been able to avoid him, but last night Jaune Arc had called her and told her that the three of them were going to sit down and have a meeting to discuss their next move.

It had been OK when it was just her and Jaune in on their arrangement but the fact that not only did Dr. Oobleck know about her, but he was actively planning how best she could be used to tip potential clients and investors in their favor, made her skin crawl. As she had told herself numerous times before, she was not ashamed, she just fucking hated having to justify or explain herself to anyone.

The past few days she had Blake Belladonna shadowing her. She gave her meaningless tasks to keep her occupied all the while trying to gain her trust. Jaune was very specific that he wanted her comfortable. Weiss was apprehensive at first, duping this nineteen year old faunus. But as the days wore on she found that faking friendship actually wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. She had a soft spot for her.

She toweled off quickly and picked a black shirt, she decided to wear the same short skirt and kitten heels from her encounter with Dr. Oobleck.

She knocked on Jaune's office door before entering, the two men were sitting side by side on the soft sofa's in front of Jaune's desk.

"Ah, here she is." Dr. Ooblek said, looking her up and down, a smile of recognition crept on to his face. "Great to see you again Weiss."

"You too," She replied sitting down, keeping her legs tightly pressed together.

"Dr. Oobleck and I have been talking Weiss, and we think we have come up with a viable solution to gain more ground on Sun Wukong. We just need to keep trying to solidify our resources and reinforce what we already have, new ideas that sort of thing." Jaune said as he poured three glasses of water.

"What had you in mind Mr. Arc?" She said as she accepted the glass, addressing Jaune only. But it was Dr. Oobleck who answered.

"For a start we think it's time you cemented Blake's trust with you and this company. I suggested to Jaune, and he agrees. We are sending you both for spa treatments. Girls night out if you will. You will be staying the night, we are going to sell it as a first week welcome gift, though I doubt she will need much convincing." Weiss was a bit unsure of how to deal with Blake. After all, it was proven that she was working for the White Fang, a group that make ISIS look like Plankton from SpongeBob and considered America's most dangerous domestic enemy.

She was irked that Jaune had just sat back and let Dr. Oobleck speak. She didn't like taking orders from him but wasn't about to broach the topic right now. She filed it away and smiled.

"Sounds lovely, I will let her know."

"No need," Jaune said, "Emailed her the certificates earlier. Hope you didn't have plans."

"Would it matter if I did," She bit back.

"Now, now Weiss, we are all a team, there's no need to be upset." Dr. Oobleck said quietly. "Go get some treatments done, have a few drinks, relax and whatever happens happens."

"What does that mean exactly. I get her drunk so what. You think she is going to reveal some of Sun's secrets."

"She may or may not but I want her on our side." Jaune replied firmly. "I hired an investigator to find her and according to her back ground she likes the ladies. So if it arises I trust you will progress your friendship to the next level." He looked at his feet as he spoke the last words.

The thought of bedding a nineteen year old girl excited her greatly but she wasn't going to let them know that. Weiss had a few enjoyable liaisons with women in the past."

"Hmm," she muttered. "I will see what I can do. For future meetings Mr. Arc I am sure you and I can discuss any plans or ideas you have amongst ourselves. No need to be dragging poor Dr. Oobleck all the way down here for this. Coffee gentlemen." She said standing, smoothing her short skirt.

"Black, two sugars." Dr. Oobleck replied sheepishly.

She walked quickly to the kitchenette, closing its door behind her and began to make the coffee in the percolator. It was a small windowless room, one wall lined with a counter top, sink and cupboards stocked with food, tea and coffee. A big fridge stored all the alcohol used to entertain clients. She was annoyed once again with Jaune, she was happy to do anything he asked but she would have preferred a conversation about it.

Putting a smile on her face she returned to the office and served the men their coffees. Sitting at her desk she could feel the dull ache of an oncoming migraine.

"I am so excited for tomorrow night." Blake squealed as she stuck her head into Weiss's office. "I have never been to a spa before, Mr Arc is so nice."

"Yes," she replied sardonically, rubbing her temples." He's the best."

Weiss left work early on Friday, telling Jaune that she had a few things to buy and pack for their girls night away. He said she could leave without looking away from his computer screen. Dr. Oobleck had barely left his side all week. Whatever they had plotted she was sure she would find out about it later.

She quickly showered, in her overnight bag she packed her toothbrush, skimpy pyjamas and her trusty vibrator.

"It can only help." She thought to herself.

She placed two bottles of wine in her bag, she left a note for Ruby saying that she was away for the night and would cook them both dinner when she got back, a catch up was long overdue.

Two hours later and both girls were sitting beside each other getting pedicures.

"It's so nice of Mr. Arc to give me this as a welcome gift. Thank you so much for coming along Weiss and for all your help this week, I would be lost without you."

"No problem," Weiss replied taking a sip of her champagne, "Drink up, Mr. Arc gave me the company credit card."

"I have never seen a room like ours before, it's amazing." Blake gushed, spilling some drink down her robe.

Weiss agreed with her, the room was spectacular, plush carpets, giant en suite, comfortable living room, fully stocked kitchen area. Jaune thought of every detail, even down to the giant king sized bed. Blake had offered to sleep on the couch but Weiss wouldn't hear of it. If they ended up sleeping together then so be it, she wasn't ruling it out but wasn't going to force it either.

"How much have you had to drink?" Weiss laughed seeing the drink spill down her chin. She thought Blake was cute when she was relaxed and care free. Her long black hair was wrapped up in a thin towel. The robe clinging to her body, her smile lighting up her face. It seems like as if the Schnee heiress had a thing for faunus.

"Not much, I don't usually drink that often so I better slow down." Blake replied embarrassed.

"We are here to enjoy ourselves, maybe just cool it until we get back to the room. Anyways let's not talk about work, tell me more about why you moved here." She was fishing for details now, tact was never her strong point.

"Well. I moved to Bloomington about two years ago from Omaha. My father Ghira and my mother Kali wanted to get away from the White Fang and finally live a normal life. Look I know I've done things in my past that I'm not proud of but I believe everyone deserves a second chance right?" she asked.

"Right." Weiss interjected.

"And I was really disgusted that I slept with that fucker Adam Taurus! I know he was a bad guy but there was just something that was...I don't know! All I know is I had to get the hell out of there! I found out that he helped Eric Snowden with those leaks!" she said.

"How big was Adam?" asked Weiss.

"14 inches." she said.

"Oh." Weiss said as she rubbed her forearm. "That sounds so shit."

"I got away from him and the White Fang. I don't agree with their methods. At least not anymore but I do think faunus should have more rights and value in this country! Did you know that almost a third of the troops killed in Iraq were faunus? Or the fact that Mark Zuckerberg was a faunus? Or that the inventor of penicillin was a faunus? Or the first woman in space was a faunus? But nooo our president has to go ahead and create the bill to further disenfranchise faunus! GOD I HATE TRUMP!"

"It's OK Blake calm down, let's not get worked up it's meant to be a relaxing night. How did you get the job with Jaune, I didn't know he was looking for anyone."

They both refilled their glasses.

"It's the funniest thing, I had just completed my secretary course and I get a phone call the evening of my last exam, offering me a position. Velvet said they seen my resume online and thought I would be perfect for the role. Was pure chance really, I have not updated my resume in years so it still had my old address. I just happened to be living near, I think I am going to like working there, everyone is so lovely. I just wanna keep my head down and do well. I have my parents and they have a ton of money and my boyfriend Sun Wukong is a professional actor but still I don't want to be a burden to them."

"So far you are doing great, just keep at it and learn as you go I guess, we were all new once. Also SUN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Jaune looked the most fazed but regained his composure.

"Yeah he is. I know he's not exactly on good terms with the company but still I love him." she told them.

Jaune had told her that he had hired a private investigator to do some work for him, he was lucky that Blake wasn't the sharpest tool in the box or his chance offer of a job would have been rumbled.

Once the pedicure was finished they decided to return to their room. Blake struggled to put the key card into their door, this brought on a fit of laughter from the two girls, the champagne hitting them both hard.

"I think we should put on our face masks and have a nap, what do you think Blake?"

"Sounds good to me, then more drinking right?"

They both applied each other's mask. Blake bent forwards towards Weiss, her robe opened slightly giving Weiss an eyeful of her pert breasts. Blake quickly closed it and muttered an apology.

"No need to apologize, nothing I haven't seen before, " Weiss said as she applied the cream to her hands and spread it all over Blake's round face, her bright brown eyes staring back at her.

"Besides you have nice tits." This brought on another wave of giggles. Blake's full lips pulled back over pearl white teeth, her nose was small and fitted her face perfectly.

"She is definitely cute," Weiss thought.

They both sat upright, not wanting the thick grey face masks to get on any of the cushions.

They were both about to nod off when Blake whispered sleepily.

"I really like you Weiss,"

"I really like you too." She replied, feeling both guilty and a little excited.

Weiss woke with a start, Blake was standing over her with a glass of wine in each hand.

"Hope you don't mind I helped myself, I seen it in your bag."

"It's fine," she said accepting the glass, she stood up and walked to the bathroom "That's why I brought it."

Blake stood in the door way, her mask washed off, she looked embarrassed again.

"What is it?" She asked splashing warm water on her face.

"I seen something else in your bag."

"Oh, that." Her face flushed. She thought she had wrapped the vibrator in her pyjama top.

"It's just a vibrator, I bring it with me in case the mood takes me, you know what I mean."

"No not really, I have never used one before."

"Really! you have to get one they are so much fun, trust me. Sometimes they are better than any man."

"I wouldn't know about that, I have had only one boyfriend and that was years ago, we didn't go the whole way. Kind of silly really." She looked like her face was going to explode.

"It's not silly at all Blake. Everyone is different. I will help you find a man if you want, we can even look on my app tonight, I can go to the bar give you the room."

"Thanks but I don't think I am into guys that much. I mean I like to look at them and I know if a guy is hot and stuff but I am more turned on by women" She said the last part slowly.

"That's fine too, I can help you find a woman. Hell I might find me a woman as well."

Blake began to relax, they both laughed and sat in the living area.

"You have been with women?" She asked raising an eyebrow sheepishly.

"Two or three, how about you?"

"Zero, I am too nervous."

"You never kissed any of your girlfriends at sleepovers?"

"No, I didn't really have that many friends., was just mainly me and Mom."

The wine was starting to make Weiss frisky again. She had a thing for virgins but the sex was always unsatisfying. Blake was eyeing her hopefully.

"Come here." Weiss said, setting down her glass.

Blake followed suit and moved to sit beside her.

"Close your eyes." Weiss instructed before she planted a soft kiss on Blake's lips. Her whole face began to tingle. "How was that?"

"Amazing." Blake replied her eyes still closed.

Weiss grabbed her face gently and kissed her once again, more firmly this time. Their lips made a soft smacking sound as she slid her tongue in. Exploring her mouth, she could sense Blake relax and begin to suck on her tongue.

"You're good at this," Weiss purred. Her body was electrified now. Lust slowly building in her loins. "You can touch my tits if you want."

Blake nodded slowly, Weiss sat back and opened her robe. Her big soft breasts spilled out, Blake looked at them hungrily.

"You are beautiful Weiss,"

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and sat back, Blake cupped each of her breasts, kneading them gently. Her thumbs grazing her erect nipples. The faunus's hands felt so soft on her flesh. She took one nipple in her mouth flicking it with her tongue. Weiss felt warm breath from her nose on her areola.

"Just like that," She moaned, in between her thighs getting moist. She grabbed her breast and squeezed it, Blake's licking became more rapid now.

Weiss reached across and pulled apart Blake's robe. Grabbing one of her dark nipples. Blake groaned but continued to suck.

"Such pretty tits." She whispered as she pinched it, tweaking it slightly. Blake's skin was a yellowish vanilla, moles dotted her forearms and chest. She was perfectly proportioned Weiss thought, the clothes she wore to the office did her no favors.

After a few minutes, Weiss stood up and poured them both a refill.

"How do you feel?"

"Awesome," The faunus replied gleefully, "I can't believe it's happening. I have thought about it for so long."

"Well I hope I won't disappoint you."

"This isn't going to affect my job is it."

"No this is just between us girls, no one has to know." Weiss cringed inwardly but lust had taken over, she couldn't worry about anything now.

"Lie on the bed and lose the robe."

Blake did as she was told.

Her knees were bent slightly, her head propped up on the pillow. As Weiss grabbed her toy from the bag she stood and looked her up and down, her toned legs seemed to go on for days. Her ass was pert and full, her bush was trimmed. Her breasts were firm with small dark nipples.

"Tell me if you are not comfortable with anything , OK?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," Weiss said with a smile as she threw off her robe and moved towards the bed.

She opened Blake's legs a little bit, exposing her pussy, two big lips enclosed her snatch. She also grabbed her tail.

Slowly she tipped the wine glass in her hand and let some liquid splash onto Blake's lower stomach, it quickly trickled down between her thighs. Weiss was there waiting and slurped it up as soon as it reached the lips. The taste of the wine mixed with Blake's wetness drove her wild. She began licking feverishly, she started to gently suck the length of each flap before lapping the pink slit.

Blake grabbed a handful of the bed covers, moaning wildly. She started to contort.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" She moaned, her back arching off the bed as Weiss continued to eat her out, she had never experienced anything like this before. Her mouth went dry and her lower body went weak.

Weiss began to massage the clit with two fingers in a slow circular motion. She hadn't been this turned on in a long time, she forgot how good it was to fuck another woman.

"Please let me taste you," She heard the faunus whisper, "Please.

Weiss laid beside her and opened her legs. 69 was one of her favorite positions. Blake spat on her twat before licking it timidly. Weiss put her hand on the back of her head and guided her to a better spot.

"Yes right there, that feels fucking amazing."

She returned to Blake's pussy, inserting a finger, it slid in easily. She was very tight at first but soon loosened up to let another finger in. Blake's pussy eating skills were not the greatest Weiss had ever experienced but for a first timer she was doing just fine.

"You want to try my toy now?"

Weiss looked between her thighs and seen Blake's head nod in agreement.

The motor in the vibrator whirred to life, Weiss placed it on her nipple while moving Blake's head around her snatch. Her cat ears tickled her skin. Her nerve endings were on fire, she wished she had brought her dildo along.

"That's enough, lie back."

Blake reluctantly moved away from between Weiss's thighs, all around her mouth was wet.

With one hand she parted Blake's flaps, the other inserted the steel shaft of the toy inside.

A long moan escaped. Weiss left the vibrator in place, all the while rubbing Blake's clit. Still in the 69 position Weiss opened her legs slightly.

"Let's wank each other off at the same time." She said now moving the toy in and out of her.

Blake's thin fingers began to work the outside of Weiss's cunt, she slipped in her forefinger while massaging her clit with her thumb.

She began to fuck her harder with the toy now. Blake's moans were sending her over the edge. Weiss found something so comforting being with another woman. They knew what felt good but she loved men and cock too much to join the wet knuckle club full time.

She could feel the build up in her loins as Blake continued to finger her, she reached her own hand down and helped out. Her orgasm shot lightning through her whole body. Blood rushed to her face as she moaned, the spasms rocking her body.

"Fuck." She heard Blake screech. "FUCK!"

Weiss increased her thrusts, practically shoving it all inside of her. Blake's whole body rocked as she came. Her facial features contorted like she was possessed. A thick jet of liquid shot out of her twat, soaking the bed and Weiss's arm. It continued to spurt out of her for a few seconds, she rolled on her side, breathing heavily.

"What the fuck just happened."

"Wow, Blake did you know you were a squirter." Weiss fell back exhausted and covered with Blake's salty discharge. She had only been with one squirter before and she had not came half as much.

"No," she replied excitedly,"That was the best experience of my fucking life."

"Yup, was pretty great. I didn't know what to expect when we started but it sure wasn't that." Weiss replied weakly. " Shower time and then we are ordering room service. I am starving."

"Thank you so much for yesterday Weiss, I really don't know what to say." Blake said as they walked to the lobby towards the taxi rank.

"You don't have to say anything, I had lots of fun too. Don't worry it can be our little secret, if you need help or advice you have my number. I am here if you ever need me OK."

"Thanks so much Weiss, you have no idea how much that means to me." She said as got in a cab. "See you Monday."

She dialed Jaune as her own taxi drove away.

"How did it go? She tell you anything about Sun?" He asked, skipping any greetings.

"It went really well and no she did not." She decided to keep the fact that Blake was his half sister quiet until she figured out what it meant, "Any developments on your part?"

"Yes actually, just had a call from a developer I used to work with years ago, says Sun called him asking for advise on an app he was developing. Seems there is a part he just can't figure out. My friend recognized my code and said he would call me to see what was going on. I told him what I could, I have a meeting with him tomorrow, going to try and get him to come work for me."

"That's good, please don't say I have to come with you I am fucking exhausted."

"Ha, no you can have the rest of the weekend off. After I meet with him, Pyrrha and I are going to Dr. Oobleck's for brunch, we have potential overseas investors coming and we are going to decide on how to work it best."

"Sounds nice. See you Monday then."

She hung up, desperate for a shower and a lazy day in front of the T.V, she hoped Ruby would be in a better mood. Her cell phone binged. It was a text from Blake,

"I cannot believe it, have you seen the article on line. It's crazy." Weiss clicked the link. As the screen began to load she wondered what take out she wanted to get for dinner. Her attention was quickly drawn back to her phone as she seen a picture of Blake underneath the captions.

"Arc Inc's new star employee." Followed by a fluff piece of an article. She knew exactly what Jaune was doing. He just threw a public punch in the fight with Sun.

 **THE END.**


End file.
